Arena
The Arena is an isolated area where players of any faction can battle 1 vs 1 or 3 vs 3 to compete for the title of 'Top Gun' in each ship size class. 1 vs 1 - Top Gun 1 vs 1 Arena matches are limited to battling the same ship size class and last a total of 10 minutes but can end sooner if a player wins the match. The winner is determined by several factors: *A player defeats their opponent. *A player captures the beacon at the centre of the Arena. This requires the player to remain within range of the beacon for 30 seconds without entering 'Threat'. *A player who leaves the Arena's Combat Zone and remains there will effectively forfeit the match and wil make the other player the winner. *If the match ends without a player being defeated, the player who has dealt the most damage will win. When a player wins a match, they are rewarded a small amount of Tylium, Titanium, a small amount of Merits, and a number of Top Gun rating points which are added to their total rating score. The loser of a match will have their rating score lowered. The rating score can be viewed either on the Arena Menu or on the Top Gun section of the player Leaderboards. Top Gun Medals The top 100 players in each of the Top Gun Leaderboards (first 5 pages only) are given a Top Gun Medal which other players can see floating above their ship. These are the medals given: * - 1st place medal (Leadboard page 1 to 5) * - 2nd place medal (Leadboard page 1 to 5) * - 3rd place medal (Leadboard page 1 to 5) * - 4th-20th place medal (Leadboard page 1 to 5) * - 21st-100th place medal (Leadboard page 2 to 5) Restrictions Tier 4 ships (Carriers) can not take part in Arena Matches. Nuclear ammo such as Mines, Warheads and Torpedos can not be used in Arena Matches. 3 vs 3 Mixed - Squadrons 3 vs 3 Arena Matches consist of 2 teams of 3 ships with each side having one Strike, one Escort and one Line. The goal of 3 vs 3 matches is to defeat the opposing teams Line ship within the 15 minute time limit. Should a Strike or Escort be destroyed, they can respawn after some time, Strikes respawn after 60 seconds and Escorts respawn after 90 seconds. The winning team is won either by: *Defeating the enemy Line ship. *The Line ship captures the beacon at the centre of the Arena. This requires the player to remain within range of the beacon for 30 seconds without entering 'Threat'. *If a Line ship leaves the Arena's Combat Zone and remains there, this will effectively forfeit the match and will make the other team the winners. *If the match ends without a Line ship being defeated, the team who has dealt the most damage to the opposing Line will win.